Traditions
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: Some traditions should never change.


**Traditions**

"What is that?" Koujaku stared at the small potted shrub Noiz had in his hands.

"Weihnachtsbaum," Noiz shrugged, "A Christmas tree…sort of…"

The hairdresser leaned against the doorframe and smirked maliciously, "I thought it was called _Tanning bomb or something like that."_

_"Tannenbaum," the blond rolled his eyes, "same difference. Do you want the damn gift or not?"_

_"Relax, kid, I was only teasing," Koujaku took the plant and inspected it, "What's with the candles?"_

_"I dunno, traditional stuff," the blond huffed, "Can I come in already?"_

_"Yeah. Where's your damn coat anyway?" the dark haired man stepped aside to allow his guest in, "It's fucking cold out here."_

_Noiz just shrugged and walked in. Sliding the door closed again, Koujaku followed the blond. Christmas was a huge celebration all over Midorijima, with parties going late into the night. Koujaku's house was no exception. As the man reentered his living room he was hailed by a chorus of cheers from several Beni Shigure members. Mizuki stumbled his way over to his fellow gang leader, a bottle in one hand, shot glass in the other, and a certain glassy eyed look that Koujaku knew too well from many nights spent drinking with his friend._

_"Kou-ja-ku!" Mizuki chuckled, sing-song-ing the dark haired man's name, "Kou-ja-ku! Kou-ja-ku! He'll do a shot with me and he'll do a shot with you!"_

"Aren't you a little too drunk for this early in the evening?"

"No!" Mizuki smirked, "You're not drunk enough. It's time to catch up!"

"For a man only a month out of the hospital, you sure are taking more than a few liberties," Koujaku admonished even as he accepted a shot from his friend, downing it quickly and accepting two more before Mizuki stumbled off to share the good cheer.

The warmth in Koujaku's stomach made his shoulder's ease a little as he licked his lips, a sudden thirst for more potent liquors striking him. The kitchen was similarly packed as the living room, but Koujaku managed to squeeze his way in towards the counter where many differently shaped bottles filled with candy colored liquids stood ringed by small glasses in various states of empty to full. Popping the top off one of his favorite whiskeys, the dark haired man began to pour himself a shot when someone suddenly bummed into his back, jostling the bottle and spilling the caramel liquor onto the counter.

"Watch it!" Koujaku laughed, "This stuff is expensive, and it's a shame to waste it on the counter too!"

A chorus of cries of 'Party Foul!' were interrupted by a deep bass voice behind the hairdresser, "I am sorry, Koujaku. I was just trying to retrieve a can of Sprite for Aoba." 

"Ren!" Koujaku wheeled around, his features lighting up.

"Good evening, Koujaku," the tall, navy haired man nodded.

It had been a little shocking and Aoba had to repeat his story three times before Koujaku could somewhat grasp what had happened in regards to Ren. Koujaku still didn't fully understand it, but if Aoba was happy then he'd be happy for him. Well, sort of. He did feel a little pang of envy at how much attention the blue haired man lavished on Ren. Aoba hadn't come out and told anyone yet, but Koujaku had pieced together that he and Ren were a thing which only served to confuse him more so he didn't linger on it often.

"Do a shot with me," Koujaku grabbed a second glass and poured some liquid into it.

"I do not think I should," Ren's forehead crinkled, "Rather, I've never had alcohol before."

"It wasn't a request," Koujaku stuck his tongue out, "No better time than the present to try. Happy Christmas!"

Ren stared at the small glass Koujaku pushed into his hand then looked back up at the hairdresser with a slight look of confusion. It took the older man a moment to realize why. Ren had no idea how to take a shot. Laughing, Koujaku raised his glass with a nod, Ren mimicking his gestures. Pulling the glass to his lips, Koujaku tipped his head back and emptied the glass before placing it upside down on the bar as he swallowed, a satisfied sigh leaving his mouth. Ren hesitated for a moment before mimicking the gesture.

Suddenly Ren convulsed, coughing a sputtering which caused Koujaku to bust out laughing as Ren choked, "It burns, Koujaku!"

"It's a good burn my friend," Koujaku laughed heartily as he took the glass from Ren.

"I think I will stick to non-alcoholic drinks," Ren shook his head, "It has gotten significantly warm in here."

Handing him two cans of soda, Koujaku winked at him, "Has it? Wonder why."

Ren accepted the cans, a troubled look on his face as he shook his head quickly as if trying to clear a fog and walking out of the kitchen. Koujaku was able to maintain his composer until the man had exited before collapsing to the floor howling with laughter. He stayed there for a good minute or two recovering till a shadow fell across him and he looked up.

"Do I need to call Life Alert old man?" Noiz quirked his head from above him, "Have you fallen and now you can't get up."

"Shut up, punk," Koujaku swatted at Noiz's leg as he stumbled to his feet, the combination of heavy laughter and alcohol making him a little dizzy, "Drink with me!"

Noiz shrugged, "What are we having?"

"For you?" Koujaku rummaged through the bottled before producing a bell shaped bottle with flecks of gold sparkling in the bottom, "Goldsclager!"

"How original," the blond rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Pouring two shots, Koujaku handed one to Noiz but stopped him from downing it, "Wait! I want to do a toast."

"A toast?!" a nearby gang member joined the conversation, "Guys, Koujaku is making a toast!"

Cheers rang out as everyone clamored for their glasses and raised them waiting for their leader. The hairdresser smirked at the gathering and cleared his throat, raising his glass as well.

"Here is to the girl I fucked the best!" Cheers rang out as Koujaku continued, "I've fucker her naked and I've fucked her dressed! I've fucked her standing and I've fucker her lying and, if she had wings, I'd fuck her flying. And when she's dead and long forgotten, I'll dig her up and fuck her rotten!"

There was a great cheer as everyone raised their cups and downed their drinks. Just as Koujaku was putting his to his lips, Noiz murmured just loudly enough to Koujaku to hear.

"Except I don't fuck girls."

The older man about choked to death on his shot, forcing it down before clearing his throat and shaking his head much as Ren just had moments before. Why did Noiz saying that make his stomach do a little flip? Koujaku chalked it up to too much alcohol and forced a smile.

"Burns so good, doesn't it?"

"I dunno," Noiz inspected a little flake of gold stuck to the bottom of his shot glass, "I guess."

The memory of a conversation with Aoba came back to him suddenly, something about how the blond had numbed senses or something like that. There was a lot about Noiz that was a mystery to Koujaku. At first he had not liked the boy at all, even threatening to kill him once. However, in the time since Platinum Jail's downfall and Ren's sudden appearance, Aoba had insisted that they put differences behind them. He saw how crushed the blue haired man was when Mink had up and disappeared, and that was enough to quench the anger he felt towards the arrogant blond. They still argued occasionally and Koujaku still thought he was a stubborn asshole, but he'd actually found he didn't mind the kid.

"Well have some more," Koujaku poured him another shot, "And go chow down, there's plenty of food in the other room."

Noiz's eyes lit up and, downing the second shot, he disappeared in the direction indicated. Koujaku couldn't help but laugh, even if he suddenly felt a little lonely with the blond gone. Putting down his shot glass, Koujaku grabbed a bottle of water from the counter. It was time to pace himself and to get some fresh air. Navigating the crowd, Koujaku found his way to the back door and stepped out into the cool night air.

"Koujaku!" Clear beamed, "Happy Christmas!"

"What are you doing out here?" Koujaku removed a cigarette before returning the pack to his pocket, "Shouldn't you be inside enjoying the party?"

The gas masked face just tilted slightly, "I am enjoying the party."

"Then why are you out here?"

"Too crowded in there," Clear shrugged, "Besides I can still hear everything that's going on inside."

"Suit yourself," Koujaku took a drag of his cigarette.

"Is Noiz having fun?" Koujaku turned at the mention of the blonde's name.

"I dunno," the gang leader shrugged, "I guess."

"That's the same answer he gave you," Clear nodded, "You two are very similar."

"How did…" Koujaku dropped his cigarette and stamped it out, "Never mind."

"It's because where he's from Christmas is a family event," Clear informed him.

Koujaku, who was about to go back inside, stopped, "What?"

"In Germany as with many Western countries, Christmas is a time for family and close friends. This party scene is not typical for his culture so I would suspect he is a little uncomfortable. Maybe even homesick."

"How do you know all that?" Koujaku questioned but Clear just shrugged before turning and walking away.

Koujaku reentered the party, his head a little less foggy from alcohol but plagued by thoughts of Noiz. The rest of the evening, the dark haired man made sure to keep an eye out for the boy. Noiz typically hung towards the edges of the rooms he was in, hovering near the doorways. He didn't, however, have any problem returning to the food table. Koujaku figured the blond must have eaten half of the things he'd set out for the party.

Almost all of the guests had taken their leave when Aoba prodded a dozing Ren, "Come on, let's go home."

"Thanks for coming," Koujaku hugged the blue haired man.

"You bet," Aoba hummed, "Umm, will Mizuki be alright?"

The two men looked to the tattooed man who was passed out half on, half off the couch, "Yeah he'll be fine."

"Well, Happy Christmas then!"

"We must try that drink again," Ren nodded to Koujaku, "Mizuki gave me some…tips."

"You bet," Koujaku saw them out and closed the door with a heavy sigh.

Grabbing Mizuki by the shoulders, Koujaku repositioned his drunk friend so he was sleeping properly on the couch, tossing a blanket across him haphazardly. When Koujaku stood, Noiz was framed in the doorway.

"I guess I'll take my leave as well," Noiz sighed.

"Well the only other place to sleep is my bed and I don't think you want to be in there with me."

"Not tonight, old man," Noiz chuckled.

"Thank you for coming," Koujaku pushed away the little nagging feelings, "I know this probably isn't the type of Christmas celebration you're used to."

"I had fun," Noiz smirked.

Koujaku rocked on the balls of his feet before turning and making for the door, Noiz's footsteps close behind him.

"Wait," Noiz grabbed Koujaku's shoulder and spun him around in the doorway.

Suddenly the blond's lips were pressed hard into Koujaku's. The dark haired man froze in shock first, then, slowly, he melted into the kiss. They stayed together for a long moment, not touching but for their lips. Finally when Noiz pulled back, Koujaku shook his head with a stunned chuckle.

"What was that for?"

Noiz nodded up above them, "Mistletoe."

"Right," Koujaku blushed as Noiz made to walk past him, grabbing the man and pulling him back into a more intimate kiss.

Pulling away panting, Noiz didn't struggle out of Koujaku's grasp but let his own hands fall to the older man's waist, "And that?"

"Same," Koujaku replied, "Mistletoe."

They locked eyes for a long moment before Koujaku looked away with a whisper, "You sure you don't want to stay?"

"Not tonight," Noiz smirked before kissing a dejected looking Koujaku again, "What are you doing for New Years?"

"I usually go to the shrine and then spend a quiet evening at home," the hairdresser blushed deeper.

"Perfect," Noiz broke away, "I'll see you then?"

"Yeah," Koujaku lingered in the doorway as Noiz made to leave, "Noiz?"

"Hm?" The blond looked back over his shoulder.

"Happy Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
